


[fanmix] This shackles were made in an attemp to be free - An Angua von Überwald (Discworld) fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "The list of things I used to be is longer than the list of things I am" Angua and the struggle of finding a place to stay (and the courage to stay)





	[fanmix] This shackles were made in an attemp to be free - An Angua von Überwald (Discworld) fanmix

[ **Discworld - Angua von Überwald - this shackles are made in an attemp to be free** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6v06EjHsN5PddNJaIM04Ww?si=z-SWU2RdRs6cuoW1RmBYaQ)

[Image description: 4 photos: a full moon in a dark sky, a lightskinned person with long blonde hair blown over their face, a wolf head in profile, a golden doorknob in form of a lion/end Image description]

_Tracklist_

Avette Brothers - I and love and you   
Brandi Carlile - hard way home   
Crooked Still - aint no grave (Johnny Cash cover)   
Dessa - dutch Dessa - good grief   
Dessa - mineshaft   
Dessa - skeleton key   
First Aid Kit - My Silver Lining   
Florence + The Machine - shake it out   
Gin Wigmore - kill of the night   
Iron and Wine - woman king   
Josh Ritter - thin blue flame   
Josh Ritter - wolves   
Kasey Chambers - rattling bones (this one is not on spotify but its a very Angua song)   
Lindsey Striling - artemis   
Lykke Li - no rest for the wicked   
Mirah - bones and skin   
Mirah - The Forest   
The Mountain Goats - grendels mother   
The Mountain Goats - lions theet   
The Mountain Goats - riches and wonders   
MSMR - Bones   
MSMR - head is not my home   
The National - Wasp nest   
Neko Case - Things that scare me   
Nick 13 - Carry My Body Down   
Rolling Stones - Ruby Tuesday   
Shearwater - animal life   
Snow Ghosts - The Hunted   
Stealing sheep - rearange

Picture credit: [X](https://pixabay.com/photos/beautiful-woman-hair-blond-2405131/), [X](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Canis_lupus_Kopf.JPG), [X](https://pixabay.com/photos/door-handle-door-door-lock-326506/), [X](https://pixabay.com/photos/astronomy-full-moon-luna-moon-1869760/)


End file.
